Sith Navy
=The Sith Navy= Basic Information about the Sith Navy. Ships In the Navy Primary Warship and Starfighters: *Leviathan Class Destroyer (LEV) -- Produced by: Sith Starworks. *Victory Class Destroyers (VSD and V2SD) -- Produced by: Rendili. *Loranor Strike Cruisers (STRIKE) -- Produced by: Rendili. *Carrack Cruisers (CARRACK) -- Produced by : Rendili. *Dreadnaught (DREAD) -- Produced by: Rendili. *Corellian Corvette (CRV) -- Produced by: CEC. *Interdictor Corvette (INTCRV) -- Produced by: Rendili. *Barb Interceptor Fighter (BARB) -- Produced by: Sith Starworks. *TIE MRK II Interceptor (TIEIMK2) -- Produced by: KDY-SFS. *Scimitar Assault Bomber (SCIM) -- Produced by: KDY-SFS. *R-41 Starchaser (R41) -- Produced by: Rendili. Sith Navy The Sith Navy is made up of ten primary battle configurations divided into seven Sector Defense fleets and three expeditionary attack fleets. Each fleet is assigned a number and a nick name which typically is echoed by the name of the primary flagship of each configuration: Planetary Defense Forces These forces are typically controlled by the Lord Regent of a system and include One to Two Medium warships, Three to Four Light Warships, various emplacements and defense platforms, and fighter compliments. Level of defense and configurations can differ from planetary system to system. Defense Fleets Defensive Fleets typically include One Heavy Warship, Two Medium Warships, Three to Five Light Warships and fighter compliments. =First Fleet = Fleet Admiral - Darian Fel'lya - Bothan of Clan Alya. In charge of sector patrol and defenses around Ord Vaxal. Experienced combatant serving in the New Republic before resignation. Some of his command staff joined him and his command is known for a highly diverse staff and a majority of his crews and pilots are non-human. Fel'lya's fleet is known as the "Shadow's Claw" and defends the sectors of Ord Vaxal, Tholatin, and Cochran. =Second Fleet = Fleet Admiral - Kosk Alendar - Duros. Master of tactics and using newer and odd technologies in combat. Most of Kosk's training came directly under the tutelage of Drayson Honos. He is stern about a keeping engagements focused on military targets only, but does have more moral leeway for special orders should they be ordered. Alendar's fleet is known as the "Blue Nova" and defends the Sectors of Gand, Saleucami, Kegan, and Vodran. =Third Fleet = Fleet Admiral - Hsskah Agileclaw - Barabel. Vicious and brutal Hsskah was captured as a slave and rose quickly through the ranks of the Sith authority to take lordship over the command of his homeworld Barab along with Gamorr and Nal Hutta, also supplementing Tatooine when ordered. Agileclaw does not live for his namesake and is a sledge hammer style commander willing to murder anyone that gets in his way in the name of the order. His brutal hand is suitable to manage the rough frontier he has come to keep in order. Some say he has been mutated by the Dark Lord and cannot feel remorse or guilt. Agileclaw's fleet is known as the "Constant Blade" and defends Barab, Gamorr, and Nal Hutta, (supplementing Tatooine and Nar Shaddaa as they are autonomous zones). =Fourth Fleet = Fleet Admiral - Rand Colten - Human, Corellian. "Buck wild" would describe this maverick among the Sith Admiralty. Young by the standards of high command, 43 standard years old, but an extremely capable and manipulative. He is known for shadowy tactics and is a master of the feint. His admiration was directed toward Axel Vichten and he studied the man's tactics thoroughly. Colten's fleet is known as the "Shadow's Fist" and defends the systems of Sriluur, Sneeve, Bimmisaari, and Iotra. =Fifth Fleet = Fleet Admiral - Anna Decarvy - Human, Courscantii. A former Chief of Staff for Darth Malign when he ruled the Galactic Empire. She was in charge of logistics for the Frontier Fleets and has a strong understanding of supply chains and keeping fleets in perfect working order. Her command experience is by the book Imperial but that has been changing in the dynamic atmosphere of the Sith Military Forces. She was trained like by many Imperial pilots at the Imperial Academy and received special officer training on Coruscant and Selene before following Malign on his exit from the Galactic Empire. Decarvy's fleet is known as the "Guiding Darkness" and defends the systems of Klatooine, Tammar, and Tund. =Sixth Fleet = Fleet Admiral - Xar Durish - (Race Unknown). If Agileclaw was the most brutal, Xar Durish is the most cunning. The man keeps his entire history cloaked in shadow and very little is know about him or his background. The figure keeps his identity hidden behind a sealed environmental suit with a blacked out visor and alters his voice through filters. His secrecy is warranted as he has one of the most difficult commands in the Sith Empire. Durish's fleet is known as the "Knight's Shield" and defends the Rhen Var system. =Seventh Fleet = Commander - Darth Malign. This fleet is known as the Home Fleet and is strictly used to defend Dosha from attack. Its commanders are the Thanes and chief vassals of the Sith Empire. Notable officers: Aknar Koth'lyri, Axel Vichten (Reassigned), Drayson Honos (Defected). Expeditionary Fleets Expansionist or Expeditionary Fleets typically include Two Heavy Warships, Three to Five Medium Warships, Seven to Ten Light Warships and typical compliments of fighters. =First Expeditionary Fleet = Warlord - Wescal "Cantrell" Ordo. This fleet is the central attack force of the Sith Empire and takes on the most dangerous and tricky missions the galaxy has to offer. Currently this fleet bases over Dosha and deploys at the direct command of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Ordo's fleet is known as the "Mandalorian Fist" and exemplifies this by flying Mandalorian colors. =Second Expeditionary Fleet = Warlord - Siege. This fleet is an attack platform that is entirely staffed by droids under the command of Legion General Siege. The fleet operates at the orders of Darth Malign but currently supplies and basses from Sriluur and Saleucami. Siege's fleet is known as the "Automated Death" and is typically used in missions that require genocidal tactics. =Third Expeditionary Fleet = Warlord - Jet Ander - Human, Bespin. This fleet is an attack platform that bases from Ord Vaxal and is responsible for incursions into Imperial territories near Bothan and former Griffon space. Ander is known to be a very capable leader. He does not totally support the Sith Empire's tactics but has made a pact to get an opportunity to get back at the Empire. His tactics are strong and typically worlds who fall under his command are treated better than the other Warlords and Admirals. Ander's fleet is known as the "Clouded Dream" and is typically used in missions that strike at primarily Imperial targets. Notable Commanders and their Command Ships The Admiralty *Fleet Admiral - Darian Fel'lya - Bothan of Clan Alya -- Command: LEV Shadow's Claw *Fleet Admiral - Kosk Alendar - Duros -- Command: LEV Blue Nova *Fleet Admiral - Hsskah Agileclaw - Barabel -- Command: LEV Constant Blade *Fleet Admiral - Rand Colten - Human, Corellian -- Command: LEV Shadow's Fist *Fleet Admiral - Anna Decarvy - Human, Courscantii -- Command: LEV Guiding Darkness *Fleet Admiral - Xar Durish - (Race Unknown) -- Command: LEV Knight's Shield Notable Warlords *Warlord - Wescal "Cantrell" Ordo -- Command: LEV Lying Dream *Warlord/Legion General - Siege -- Command: LEV Automated Death *Warlord - Jet Ander -- Command: LEV Clouded Dream Famous Ships Here is some famous ships that see combat but are not attached to any specific battle configuration: *LEV Serapis *LEV Desolaous *V2SD Dark Presence *INTC Dark Embrace *DSV Dark Pioneer *DREAD Ironsides